1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus which uses a solid-state image pickup device such as a charge coupled device (CCD), and more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup method for converting a frame rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image pickup apparatus for receiving picture light and outputting a frame rate in response to the receipt of the light has been well known as that which uses a solid-state image pickup device such as, for example, a CCD. In such an image pickup apparatus, it becomes possible to output a picture signal at plural types of resolutions.
Patent document 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-23007) discloses a CCD image pickup apparatus for switching a picture signal in accordance with a plurality of resolutions, wherein a user can select a picture signal according to an arbitrary resolution as required.
However, in the prior art of Patent document 1, it is impossible to known what to do when an attempt is made to change a frame rate of the image pickup apparatus. That is, in general, in the CCD image pickup apparatus, a frame rate of 50 fps or a frame rate of 60 fps is known. However, there is a problem that an image pickup apparatus designed for use in the frame rate of 60 fps cannot be easily changed so as to obtain a picture output at the frame rate of 50 fps.